Late Night Visitor
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Kurama had a visitor every night, she came teased him and left.


Late Night Visitor

Kurama lay in bed awake, he was waiting. He heard the door open and the sound of soft footsteps filled the room. Soon he felt the covers being lifted and a warm body slide in bed next to him.

"I knew you'd come" he said.

"I couldn't stay away" she replied.

He started to shift so he could face her but she said "Don't" and he complied. She moved her hand to his chest and began to trace his muscles. Her touch was warm on his skin. She moved closer to him and pressed her lips to his shoulder, she moved from his shoulder towards his neck. She moved his hair off his neck and sunk her teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He moaned as she began to trace her tongue over his skin.

She ran her hands across his stomach and he shivered in response. She replaced her tongue with her lips and showered his neck and shoulders with smoldering kisses. She was driving him crazy. He cried out her name as she once again sank her teeth into his shoulder.

"Darling, why do you tease me so?" he asked, but she did not reply. Instead she continued to nip at his skin. He said her name again and this time when she did not answer he turned around quickly and pressed her against the wall so he could tease her as she had him. He captured her lips and dove his tongue in her mouth while his hands found their way to her hips so he could press himself against her. Between kisses he looked into her eyes and said "Do you see what you do to me?"

She gasped as she felt him press himself against her. "Botan" he said and she moved to kiss him but he stopped her.

"My love, please tell me why you come and tease me? Why do you never stay?"

She couldn't breathe for a moment, she opened her mouth to give him an explanation and a single tear slid down her cheek. He stared at her and when he saw the tear he gathered her in his arms and said "Darling, what is wrong? Please tell me."

She composed herself and whispered "Oh Kurama, I never meant to come here and hurt you."

"Botan, what do you mean?"

"Kurama, I love you but I can't be with you, they will not allow it."

"So you come and torment me?"

"Torment? No! I wanted to show you that I love you."

"And I love you Botan, but what are you so scared of?"

"Of. . . Koenma. He would never allow us to be together, it is forbidden for Reigans to love Ningens or apparitions" she said as she tried to pull herself from his grasp but failed.

"No, you cannot leave me again" he said.

"I can't stay" she whimpered.

"Yes you can and you will" he said his voice demanding. He once again kissed her with unbridled passion. She responded instantly and while his hands fisted themselves in her hair, hers roamed his bare skin. He moved so she was beneath him and he feverishly began to kiss her neck and shoulders. He was mad with lust. He began to nip her skin lightly; he started out at her neck and slowly made his way to her breasts. He traced his tongue delicately across her bosom and she moaned in pleasure.

"Botan" he said pausing his ministrations. She sighed in reply and he continued "Love, please stay."

She nodded and he continued. His hands found their way once again to her hips and he began to remove her underwear. He threw them aside and ran his hands across her stomach. She shivered as his fingers moved lower to trace her inner thighs, and then back up across her stomach. He leaned forward and began to press kisses everywhere. He started at her breasts and slowly made his way down her stomach and down further to her thighs. He nipped along the way causing her to gasp. Finally he made his way to her core where he teased her with his tongue.

She moaned and grasped his hair, as he continued to pleasure her. Her body began to shake and soon she felt the orgasm rip through her. When her breathing returned to normal she opened her eyes to see his emerald ones staring back at her. He traced a finger across her cheek.

"Mine" he said and she nodded. Their lips met again and in one swift movement he plunged into her, her eyes widened as he entered her. He began to move his hips and she met his rhythm. She dug her fingernails into his back and he hitched her legs so they were wrapped around his waist so he could plunge deeper. Their breathing became ragged and both of their hearts began to beat faster and faster.

Soon their moans became more frequent and she cried out "Kurama." His name on her lips made him crazy and he started moving faster and faster, and she moved with him. Soon they both were climaxing. They lay motionless as they tried to catch their breaths and slow their hearts.

Kurama spoke first "Botan, whatever happens I will be there with you. No one can tear us apart."

She smiled and buried herself in his chest. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep when he heard her whisper "Kurama, I love you."

"And I love you too Botan, always and forever."


End file.
